1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential gear mechanism applied to automobiles whose transmission and intermission of torque is controlled by an electromagnetic means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Examined Application (Kokoku) No. 5-54574 discloses a proposed differential gear mechanism.
The differential gear mechanism includes a differential gear, a drivable sleeve having a first clutch, and a rotatable outer case driven by torque from an engine. The outer case is further provided with a second clutch which is to be engaged with the first clutch thereby the torque is transferred from the engine to the differential gear. A part-time 4WD automobile having the differential gear mechanism has two driving mode of 4 WD and 2 WD.